poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas
Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Mickey Mouse crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. It will appear on Google Drive in December 2018. Plot Donald Duck Stuck On Christmas Inspired by Christmas Every Day by William Dean Howells. Huey, Dewey and Louie wake up one Christmas morning and open their presents, even though they are supposed to wait first for Aunt Daisy, Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Gertie to arrive. After the boys take their new sleds from their Uncle Donald (not reading the included gift card) they go sledding and have Christmas dinner. While Donald, Daisy, Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Gertie sing carols, the boys play with their new toys. Later, it is time for the boys to go to bed and having enjoyed the day immensely, the boys then wish that it would be Christmas every day. Their wish is granted and at first the three are joyful. After a few days, however, they begin to get sick of Christmas and soon realize that every day will be exactly the same as the day when they first made their wish. They then decide to change the course of action of the next day by playing tricks and pranks, including swapping the cooked turkey with a live one for the dinner table. The day turns out to be a bad Christmas for everyone, especially Donald. After this, the boys finally read the gift card that was given to them which they had previously disregarded. The card is from Donald and Daisy, it wishes them love and explains that Christmas is not just about presents, it is about being with family. The boys instantly become guilty for their pranks and decide to make amends by making the next day the best Christmas ever. At the end of the next day, the boys finally realize the true meaning of Christmas and the time loop comes to an end, leading into the day after Christmas. A Very Goofy Christmas Goofy and Max are mailing out a letter to Santa Claus. However, as soon as they get home, Pete, the neighbor, tells Max that Santa does not exist, predicting how he can't fly around the world in one night. Things get worse when Goofy poses as Santa for some kids and Max finds out that he tricked him. Goofy is determined to prove to Max that Santa does exist and even stays up all Christmas Eve to keep an eye out for him. But after falling off the roof, Goofy gives up hope of Santa coming. Now, Max does everything that Goofy did to make his father happy, including posing as Santa. In the end, the real Santa actually comes and gives Max the gift the boy asked for earlier (as well as blowing some snow on Pete's house when the cunning neighbor tries to flatter the legendary figure). This segment of Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas chronologically precedes the cartoon spin-off series Ash's Adventures of Goof Troop. Because of this, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, and Roger Rabbit are the only characters present in the segment. Mickey and Minnie's The Gift of the Magi Based on the story The Gift of the Magi by O. Henry. Mickey wants to get Minnie a gold chain for her one heirloom, her watch, so he works at Crazy Pete's Tree Lot. Minnie wants to give Mickey something special for Christmas as well, so she works hard to get her special bonus. However, Pete (Mickey's uptight and greedy boss) steals all of Mickey's money and fires him when he ruins his chance of selling an expensive 10-footer to a poor family and Minnie's bonus proves to be nothing but a fruit cake. After playing music for a toy drive with the Firehouse Five, Mickey has the idea that he can trade his harmonica for the chain. The shop closes by the time he gets there and the owner rejects it, thinking it's not worth anything, but changes his mind after hearing its music. Back at Minnie's house, Mickey gives her the chain for her watch and Minnie gives him a case for his harmonica. Of course, the irony is that Minnie no longer has her watch—just as Mickey no longer has his harmonica—so the gifts are essentially useless. As in the classic Gift of the Magi upon which this adaptation—penned by O. Henry—is based, the thought behind each gift is what counts. The film concludes with a medley of various carols. In "The Gift of Magi", one of Mickey's dance moves are very similar to his dance routine in the 1942 theatrical short, "Mickey's Birthday Party". Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, and Roger Rabbit will guest star in this film. *Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato will be absent in this entire film, due to it being a past adventure. *It is currently unknown if Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore will be present in A Very Goofy Christmas segment or not, due to Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie being remade in the near future. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Looney Tunes films, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and the Roger Rabbit shorts. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas were all made by Disney. *Both Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas were first released directly on VHS on November 9, 1999. This happened in the same year The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit were first released on DVD, Pokemon: The First Movie was first released in US theaters, the 1997 DVD of The Land Before Time was reprinted, and The Land Before Time More Sing-Along Songs was also released directly on VHS. *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' was first released on DVD in 2000, the same year both The Tigger Movie and both The Emperor's New Groove and Pokemon: The Movie 2000 were released in theaters, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was first released directly on VHS and DVD, and the 1997 DVD of Space Jam was reprinted. *Both Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas were first released on Blu-ray in 2014. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Prequel films Category:Package Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor